Gloomy Sunday
by xXAnimeFangirl14Xx
Summary: Alister es enviado a un internado por sus padres para que pueda olvidar aquel incidente que no lo deja vivir. Pocos días después se interesa en cierto ojiazul y su deseo de estar con el aumenta conforme los días pasan. Que les deparara el futuro a estos dos? Lo se... pésimo summary pero pasen y lean! Rate: M por futuros encuentros jaja
1. Presentaciones

Cap. 1

Aquel día fue mi primera oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida. No estoy seguro de si este internado me ayudará a hacer más amigos. ¿La razón de mi llegada aquí? Mis padres. Creen que encerrándome aquí me haré más sociable. Pero bueno, tengo muchas ganas de conocer el ambiente de por aquí... parece haber gente amigable. Justo cuando iban a empezar las clases, dos chicos que estaban mirándome se me acercaron. No tenían nada de malo y parecían buenas personas. Uno de ellos usaba ropa de motorista típica incluyendo gafas protectoras, guantes, hombreras y coderas, se acerco a mi y me saludó: - ¡Hola! Tú eres el nuevo, ¿no? - Sí - contesté tímidamente. - ¿Y cómo te llamas? - Alister, y tu?- Valon- dijo el chico. El otro chico, que estaba al lado de Valon me preguntó: - ¡Hey! ¿Y por qué estás aquí? - Me obligaron mis padres porque... Pero no pudimos acabar nuestra conversación porque un alumno que estaba de pie en la puerta nos avisó de que ya venía el profesor. Cuando estábamos todos sentados, me fijé en un chico de pelo café que se sentaba delante de mí. No le veía la cara, pero parecía tener una personalidad seria. - Bueno, después hablamos, ¿si? - terminó Valon. El profesor, que al poco rato entró por la puerta de lado por su enorme barriga, me miró y dirigió una mirada a toda la clase y mencionó: - Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo. Se llama Alister y espero que se lleven muy bien con él. Levántese, Alister. Yo soy el profesor Bobasa. Espero que te vaya bien este primer día después de vacaciones. Me levanté, y me di cuenta de que todas las caras que veía me eran desconocidas... pensé que estaba a punto de empezar nuevas amistades.

Después de la clase, que solo fue una hora ya que hoy era el primer día, mis dos amigos me quisieron enseñar el internado por fuera, mientras dábamos un paseo. El chico rubio me dijo: - ¡Oye, nosotros no nos hemos presentado!. Yo me llamo Rafael. De repente, una chica se nos acercó corriendo. Parecía estar interesada por mí. - ¡Hola! Te he visto en clase, tú eres Alister, ¿no? Yo me llamo Tea. - Estamos hablando - interrumpió Valon - ¿A qué vienes? - Pues a hablar. Pero cállate un momento. ¿Cuántos años tienes? - volvió a preguntar. - 18... Como todos los de la clase, ¿no? - le contesté. - ¡Jajaja! - empezó a reírse Valon - Déjalo ya, Tea... Ven a dar una vuelta con nosotros. - ¿por qué no vamos a ver a los chicos al salón de duelos?- dijo Tea - Están practicando para el duelo de monstruos contra el internado de la ciudad de al lado. Alister, ¿por qué no te apuntas? - Bueno... iré a ver cómo esta eso, no estoy seguro... - le contesté.

Pronto, llegamos al salón de duelos. -¡Mira! Llegamos justo para el comienzo del entrenamiento. - Me di cuenta - le respondió Rafael- ¿dónde nos sentamos? - ¡Allí! - dijo Tea, señalando a una parte de las gradas- Desde allí se ven a todos los chicos. Yo me senté mirando a los jugadores. Por un lado jugaban un chico con una gabardina color negro con el cuello volteado y pelo blanco contra un chico de pelo rubio cenizo y piel morena, por otro lado un chico con chaqueta verde y un gorro rojo contra un chico con una chaqueta verde con cuello levantado, y al otro lado el chico de pelo café que estaba delante de mí en clase... contra un chico de pelo tricolor En ese instante me quedé mirándole. Todos estaban jugando un pequeño partido para practicar entre ellos. Terminaron el partido. Yo todavía estaba con la mirada fija en ese chico de pelo café. Cuando el árbitro anunció la puntuación, aplaudí al igual que los demás, pero yo seguía mirando a aquel chico de pelo café y por fin pude verle la cara. Tenía los ojos azules y penetrantes, pero se notaba una leve sonrisa en su cara. Usaba una gabardina larga de color blanco, con correas azules en la parte superior de las mangas, una camiseta negra lisa debajo, pantalones negros ajustados y botas oscuras con correas. Todos los jugadores se estaba retirando de el salón En ese momento, Tea se fue a ver a algunos de los jugadores para hablar con ellos. Yo seguía mirando a aquel tipo. No podía apartar la mirada de él: era como si solo estuviéramos en el salón los dos solos. Sentía que mi corazón galopaba a mil por hora... - ¡Alister!- Valon me puso los pies en la tierra. - ¿Qué... qué pasa? - Te quedaste embobado - se rió - ¿A quién mirabas? - A nadie... Estaba... pensando. Dejó de hacer preguntas, pero yo me quedé pensando en la rara y nunca antes experimentada conexión que sentía con ese chico. Algo nuevo estaba surgiendo en mí, y tenía que averiguar qué era.


	2. Solo un Beso

Cap.2

Por la noche, casi no pude dormir pensando en ese extraño chico que me nublaba la mente. No hace falta decir que estaba deseando conocerlo, saber su nombre, sus gustos… y si él sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero bueno, ya era hora de acostarse… era muy tarde. Al amanecer me sentí agotado: durante la noche me había despertado varias veces porque tenía sueños en los que, en todos ellos, salía el mismo chico ojiazul. Pero a pesar de todo, me levanté, me vestí y me fui a desayunar.

Cuando llegué al comedor, mis nuevos amigos, Rafael y Valon, me habían guardado un lugar, y me estaban llamando para que me reuniera con ellos. Pero, según empecé a caminar, el chico de pelo blanco que vi ayer jugando en salón de duelos, me dio empujo y casi me tira al suelo. - ¿Qué le hice? - le pregunté a Valon. - Bah, no le hagas caso. Bakura es un idiota que busca problemas. Además, se cree el rey del mundo solo porque es amigo de Seto Kaiba. - ¿De quién? - El chico de cabello café y ojos azules que estaba ayer en el salón de duelos- me explicó Rafael. - ¿Ese chico se llama Seto? ¿Y dónde está? - le pregunté, buscándole con la mirada. - No sé, hoy no ha aparecido... estará enfermo o algo así - contestó Valon.

Después de desayunar, al poco rato sonó el timbre de cambio de hora y todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Yo me senté pensando en Seto… ¿Será cómo Bakura.. ? Yo esperaba que no, aunque sería lo más probable. Entonces, Bobasa empezó a pasar la lista de la clase y, cuando iba a mencionar a Seto, dijo: - Mmm... Seto a faltado hoy a clase, ¿alguien sabe por qué? - ¡Está mal del estómago! - gritó Bakura, que estaba echado hacia atrás y con los pies en el pupitre. - Bueno, pues ya estás, al acabar las clases irás a darle la tarea de hoy. - ¡No! ¡Que lo haga el nuevo! - dijo señalándome - ¡Su cuarto está más cerca que el mío! - ¿Yo? - dije con la garganta atascada. - Sí. Buena idea: así podrás ir conociendo a toda la gente. Tenía ganas de gritar sí, sí, un millón de síes. Pero me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de conocerle, de mirarle a la cara y poder hablar él. Pero eso no sería posible hasta que acabaran las clases.

Al acabar las clases, me dirigí a la habitación de ese misterioso chico. Estaba delante de su puerta y podía sentir mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Me temblaban las piernas, pero tenía que aguantarme: quería, o mejor dicho, necesitaba conocerlo y necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por el era verdad. Llamé a la puerta de su habitación y salió el chico ojiazul y me preguntó:

Y tú... ¿que haces aquí? - Es que... tengo que... decirte la tarea de hoy - dije sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos de color azul. Entonces, me invitó a entrar. - Puedes sentarte. Habla, te escucho. Su voz era cálida y acogedora. Hice lo que me pidió, saqué mi cuaderno y empecé a dictarle los deberes. Pero entonces, abrió su armario, se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó de cualquier manera adentro de un cajón que estaba abierto. - Eh... ¿qué estás haciendo? - le pregunté, tímidamente. - Voy a cambiarme. Tú sigue hablando. Seguí hablando, pero no pude apartar mis ojos de él, de lo que estaba haciendo. Así que, dejé de leer y entonces, él se dio cuenta de que había dejado de leer: - ¿Te ocurre algo? – Seto parecía molesto. - ¿Qué? No, no... estoy bien... - le contesté, sin apartar la mirada del suelo. - ¿En serio? Estás muy rojo. Y, cuando pensé que ya no podía ser peor, se sentó junto a mí y me tocó la frente. - Pero, ¡si estás ardiendo! ¿Quieres que llame al profesor Bobasa? Mi corazón era una bomba de relojería que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. ¡No podía soportarlo! Lo que sentía hacia él era demasiado... no sé. Así que, dejé caer mi cuaderno al suelo, miré sus ojos azules y... lo besé. Besé sus fríos labios. Él, como era de esperar, rehusó a los dos segundos. Y, sorprendido por mi extraña acción, me apartó la mirada y me pidió que me fuera. Pero no fue una orden: fue, simplemente, un consejo. Yo acepté, y me marché de su habitación, dejándolo solo. Cuando me marché a mi habitación, que estaba al lado, y comprobé que nadie podía oírme, me tiré a la cama y grité: - ¡Sííííí!, lo bese, ¡he besado a Seto! No sé si aquel había sido un progreso para acercarme a él o que, al contrario, me había alejado... lo único que sabía... era que me gustó. Y, aquella noche, no dejé de preguntarme si a él... también le había gustado.


	3. Un poco de calentura

Cap. 3

Estuve toda la noche soñando con aquel beso. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¿Había ocurrido de verdad o, por el contrario, fue un maravilloso sueño? Cuando me desperté seguí pensando en aquello... Me daba miedo salir de mi cuarto por si me encontraba con el ojiazul que gobernaba mi mente... ¿cómo reaccionaría? No dejaba de pensar en si le gustó el beso... y miraba mi comida ajeno al mundo exterior. - Eh... ¿Alister? - Valon me intentaba llamar la atención mientras pasaba la mano delante de mis ojos, pero fue en vano. - ¡Oye! - me gritó, pegándome una palmada en la espalda. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - ¿En qué estabas pensando? - se rió Rafael. - En nada, en nada... - Somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos lo que sea. - Ustedes... ¿me consideran su amigo? - pregunté, emocionado. Pues nunca antes había tenido amigos. - ¡Pues claro! - me contestó Valon, mientras comía su desayuno. Pero, de repente, vi que Seto se dirigía hacia mí. Se paró delante de mí, pero yo evité mirarlo a los ojos. - Hola, Alister - dijo, muy serio - Ayer... dejaste tu cuaderno en mi cuarto. - A si... gracias... - dije tomando mi cuaderno sin mirar sus ojos. Valon y Rafael se miraron, seguramente se dieron cuenta de algo. Rafael se dirigió a mí diciendo: - Alister... ¿pasó algo ayer?... Pero, de repente, sonó la campana.

Nos tocaba la clase de duelo en la que me había apuntado y, como soy muy bueno, pensaba que podría aprovechar para que los demás vieran que soy un gran duelista. Todos los de mi clase nos fuimos corriendo hacia el patio y nos pusimos a esperar al maestro. Cuando llegó, dijo: - Buenos días, chicos. Pueden ir sacando su baraja y preparándola porque es hora de un duelo. Hicimos lo que ordenó y nos preparamos para el duelo, el profesor señalo a Bakura – Bien señor Bakura usted peleara contra…- en mi mente rogaba porque no me eligiera a mi pero…- Alister!- dijo el profesor señalándome.

Me pare de donde estaba sentado y prepare mi disco de duelo y me fijé que Bakura me miraba con odio.

El duelo acabo, y yo gane.

Vaya, Alister - me dijo el maestro - No sabía que eras un gran duelista. - Gracias - le contesté.

Después de el duelo y como hacia mucho calor, el profesor nos manda a darnos un baño.

Yo me fui a la de chicos y me desvestí. Aunque me sentía incómodo me dirigí a la primera regadera que me encontré por ahí. Por desgracia, mi regadera estaba al lado de la de Bakura. - ¡Ei, tú! Eres muy buen duelista ¿no? - me preguntó, enfadado. - Sí... - le respondí sin ganas de hablar- - Un momento... - dijo mirándome... y tomándome de el cuello me lanzo al suelo. Mientras que se reía a carcajadas para que todos sus colegas se enteraran de lo que estaba pasando y le siguieran la corriente... y eso hicieron todos... todos menos Seto. Él se había enterado perfectamente de que Bakura y los suyos se estaban riendo de mí, pero noté que no quería parecer interesado. En ese momento descubrí que Bakura no le caía nada bien. Entonces, noté que la ira que tenia no podría reprimirla mas, por lo que le di un golpe en la cara a Bakura y este choco contra la pared. En ese momento todos me miraron con miedo y después de un rato Bakura se levanto y me vio con odio y enojo estaba a punto de golpearme cuando Seto lo detuvo, en ese instante salí corriendo de ahí. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, puede tranquilizarme y ponerme a pensar en porque Seto no dejo que Bakura me pegara…

Aquella noche soñé con ese sueño que me atormentaba desde aquel día ese día tan terrible... Pero me desperté en cuanto sonó la alarma de el despertador. Era de día, había dormido horas y horas y ya llegaba tarde a la primera clase: matemáticas . Con todo lo que me pasó ayer, no tenia ganas de presentarme a clases. Además seguramente, Bakura querrá darme mi merecido.

Después de estar pensando en cosas como aquel sueño que me atormenta, caí en la cuenta de que, con tantos problemas, no me había bañado. No podía quedarme en mi cuarto todo el día, así que decidí salir aprovechando que los demás estaban en clase. Sé que está mal faltar a las clases sin permiso, pero esto era sólo por una vez y, además, tenía un buen motivo.

Cuando entré en las duchas, tuve suerte de no encontrarme con nadie por el camino. Abrí la regadera y noté el agua resbalando por mi espalda. Entonces cerré los ojos e intenté relajar la mente... pero lo único que escuchaba eran los insultos y las risas que todavía provocaban dentro de mi un gran enojo... - ¿Alister? - ¡Seto! - ¿Qué haces aquí? Me han mandado a buscarte. ¿Por qué no estuviste hoy en clase? Seto se daba perfecta cuenta de que no estaba en disposición de hablar. - ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Por lo que te hizo Bakura? - me preguntó mientras se me acercaba hasta estar los dos frente a frente. Yo bajé la cabeza para no mirarlo, ya que estaba un poco rojo. - Escucha... No debes hacer caso a Bakura. Es un idiota. Sólo quiere llamar la atención. Entonces trate de ya no estar sonrojado e hice un esfuerzo y lo miré a los ojos. - ¿Por... por qué eres tan amable conmigo? - le dije. Él se quedó pensativo. - Pues... quizá porque eres la primera persona con la que siento que he conectado de verdad. Sentí un gran alivio al saber que Seto no estaba enfadado con aquel beso que le regalé el día anterior. Entonces me miró a los ojos tiernamente, me sonrió y, acercándose a mí... me besó en los labios. Fue un beso dulce y largo, y me gustó. Podía notar nuestras lenguas enredándose. Yo no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, por que eso de besar, era algo que no había experimentado nunca. Mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte... Pero Seto quería más. Lo supe en cuanto me agarró de las caderas y me empezó a tocar todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Todas. Cuando se cansó de probar el sabor de mis labios, comenzó a lamer y besar mi cuello desenfrenadamente al tiempo que abría la regadera para que saliera más agua y para que, de esta manera, nadie pudiera oír los gritos tan sensuales que yo no dejaba de emitir. Seto llevaba puesta su ropa, al contrario que yo, que no llevaba nada encima. Lo que sentía era algo inmejorable, difícil de explicar... pero entonces, noté uno de los dedos de Seto deslizándose entre mi trasero... y cometió el error de hacerlo demasiado rápido, lo que provocó que soltara un gemido de dolor. - Perdona... - se disculpó, dándose cuenta de su fallo. - No te preocupes... no pasa nada... - le dije, intentando que no se sintiera tan cortado. Pero no sirvió de nada porque acabamos dejándolo. Supongo que fue por mi culpa, ya que le desconcentré. ¡Qué estúpido de mí! Nos quedamos un rato sin hablar. No teníamos intención de comentar nada de lo ocurrido. Hasta que Seto rompió el silencio: - Oye... será mejor que vuelva a clase. No quiero que empiecen a buscarme y me vean aquí. - Sí, mejor - le contesté, con la voz entrecortada. Y eso hizo: se fue y me dejó solo, bajo la lluvia de gotas de agua que todavía emanaban de la regadera. No debí dejarlo irse... no sin antes resolver mis dudas que habían surgido y que ahora revoloteaban en mi mente: ¿Significa esto que ahora somos novios? ¿O que lo único que Seto deseaba era darse conmigo? ¿Y yo? ¿Le gustaba? Y lo más importante: ¿Qué quiso decir con "no quiero que me vean aquí"? ¿Lo dijo porque se avergonzaba de mí? O peor... ¿Se avergonzaba de él mismo? Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él... que había descubierto tendencias homosexuales que creía inexistentes en mí. Algo nuevo estaba naciendo en mí... y me gustaba esa sensación.


	4. Un asunto pendiente

Cap.4

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde lo hice con Seto en la ducha. Aquella anécdota era el único pensamiento que gobernaba en mi mente, lo que provocó que mi concentración se esfumara completamente y, por lo tanto, empecé a adoptar un bajo rendimiento académico. De nuevo miraba embobado el escaso y repetitivo desayuno de todas las mañanas, y de nuevo, un golpe de mi amigo Valon me hizo volver a la realidad. - ¿¡Que carajos te pasa! - grite. - ¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti? ¡Siempre estás en las nubes! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Volví la vista a la mesa, queriendo dejar claro que no era mi intención seguir hablando del tema... pero me di cuenta que Valon se había interesado en otro asunto: - ¿Eso de ahí es un chupetón? - me preguntó, mientras clavaba la mirada en mi cuello. - ¿¡Qué! ¡No! - le respondí mientras lo frotaba con la mano en un intento en vano de borrarlo. - Qué calladito te lo tenías. Vamos, dime: ¿Quién es la afortunada? Me hizo gracia que hablara en femenino. Claro, había olvidado que "lo normal" es que un chico salga con una chica. Tuve suerte: el timbre sonó antes de que yo pudiera decir nada. Así que tome mis libros y me fui a clase lo más rápido que pude, dejándolo atrás.

Las horas que pasaba aguantando las clases se me hacían largas, muy largas. Mientras oía palabras y palabras que procedían de la boca del profesor Bobasa y que llegaban a mis oídos pero que mi cerebro no conseguía asimilar, mi mano diestra dibujaba garabatos que recorrían el cuaderno de biología... garabatos con forma de la letra "S". - ¿Alister?... ¡Alister! - ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - Alister, por favor responde a la pregunta que acabo de plantear. - Lo siento. No... no estaba prestando atención. Todos rieron como si acabara de contar el chiste más gracioso del mundo... todos menos Bobasa. - Alister, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que tus notas han estado bajando últimamente, y es una pena, porque empezaste muy bien el curso - me informó - Ahora, en cambio, estudias poco, te pierdes en clase... Como no te esfuerces en lo que queda de trimestre me veré obligado a suspenderte. Justo cuando acabó su charla conmigo, sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían llegado a su fin, y todo el mundo corrió hacia la salida. Yo me tomé con más calma el camino de regreso a mi cuarto. Pero nada más cruzar la puerta, sentí que un ojiazul seguía mis pasos. - ¡Oye Alister! - Hola, Seto - le saludé, sin demasiada gana. - Oye... he pensado que, como hoy es viernes, podríamos quedar esta noche en mi habitación. - ¿Esta noche? ¿Para qué? - Pues para terminara con un asunto pendiente. ¿Un... asunto? - Sí. El de el otro día en la ducha… ya sabes… lo dejamos a medias. Entonces… ¿qué dices? - Este... sí, claro. - Genial. Y se fue. Todo pasó tan rápido que no me lo creí... Pero le había dicho que sí, y ya no podía echarme atrás.

Aquella noche, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, llamé a su puerta, y él me abrió. Supongo que ya esperaba mi llegada. - Bien, creía que no llegarías nunca. - Yo también me alegro de verte. Entonces sacó la cabeza a fuera de su habitación y, al comprobar que allí no había nadie observando, me agarró de un brazo y me invitó a entrar y después puso el seguro de la puerta. - Entonces, quítate la ropa - me ordenó, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Me llevé las manos hacia las orillas de mi chaqueta... pero las manos me temblaban. Algo que me estaba bloqueando me impedía continuar. - ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó cuando ya se había quedado tapado únicamente por sus boxers. - Es que... no quiero - le contesté en un hilo de voz. - ¿Qué? - Que no quiero, Seto. - Pero... si antes me habías dicho que sí. No respondí, me limité a encogerme de hombros. - Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad? Asentí con la cabeza. Entonces sonrió y me hizo ademán con la cabeza para que me sentara con él en la cama. - Si no querías hacerlo, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes: lo habría entendido, en serio. Yo también me puse nervioso la primera vez que lo hice - me dijo sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Cómo fue? - no sé por qué se me ocurrió preguntar eso. No pienso mucho antes de hablar. - ¿Mi primera vez? Pues... recuerdo que me acostaba con muchas chicas que me lo pedían... - ¿Con chicas? ¿Cuántas? - Tranquilo, no te pongas celoso, ja, ja, ja! Sin querer, me sonrojé. - Pero, la verdad... es que no me gustó - continuó Seto. - ¿Por qué no? - Porque cada vez que una de esas chicas se acostaba conmigo... se iba corriendo a contárselo a sus amigas... y me dejaba plantado. Y ahora tengo la reputación de un chico mujeriego. Me alegró que Seto compartiera sus sentimientos conmigo. Eso me hizo ver que, en el fondo de esa frivolidad que tenia, se escondía una persona sensible. - Bueno, si no vamos a hacer nada, te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. Puedes irte - dijo, levantándose de la cama. Pero, ahora que conocía a Seto un poco más, no quería dejarlo ir. Quería quedarme con él toda la noche... y hacer todo lo que él quisiera. - Se..Seto. - ¿Qué pasa? - Lo he pensado mejor y... me gustaría hacerlo. - ¿En serio quieres? - Sí. Pero ve despacio, por favor... Esto es nuevo para mí. - Descuida. Me empecé a quitar la ropa empecé por la chaqueta y la playera. Después, me desabroché la hebilla del cinturón, dejando caer los pantalones junto con los boxers. Al agacharme para tomarlos, pude ver que Seto estaba quitándose la única prenda que aún llevaba. Cuando los dos nos quedamos sin nada, Seto me agarró de las caderas y me situó en el centro de la cama. Entonces, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó suavemente, disfrutando cada segundo. Fue uno de los mejores besos de mi vida, recuerdo el sabor de su saliva, la textura de su lengua... y mi corazón a mil por hora. Dejó de besarme para permitirme respirar por la boca, y atacó mi cuello. Lo lamió y lo mordió con ansia, pero vigilando que no me hiciera daño. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar... Entonces noté que me agarraba una pierna con cada mano y me miró a la cara, pidiéndome permiso para continuar. En cuanto se lo di, sentí su miembro deslizándose entre mi trasero hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Y, cuando lo metió hasta el fondo, no pude evitar gritar, debido al intenso placer que eso me producía. Y así fue como llegué al orgasmo. Fue como sentir todo al mismo tiempo. Estuvimos realizando la misma acción durante varios largos minutos. Sentía mi trasero mojado debido, seguramente, al semen. No lo sabía con exactitud porque yo estaba tirado en la cama boca arriba, mirando al techo y luchando por respirar. Podía notar el sudor recorriéndome la cabeza. Decidí intentar incorporarme para ver lo que Seto hacía, y así, poder controlar la situación. Entonces, Seto se acercó a mí y me invitó a probar el sabor de su miembro... pero yo me negué, no me sentía con fuerzas. Y ahí fue donde lo dejamos. Dejé mi cabeza reposar sobre su pecho mientras él me abrazaba de la cintura. Sentía que los párpados me pesaban debido al cansancio. Pero entonces, Seto se levanto, lo que me obligó a levantarme yo también, y lo vi cómo sacaba de sus pantalones un paquete de cigarrillos. - ¿Quieres? - preguntó, ofreciéndome uno. - Eh... ¿no olerá después toda la habitación a humo? - No importa, luego lo ventilo - aclaró, mientras se encendía uno y tomaba su primera calada - ¿Quieres o no? Y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, cogí uno y Seto lo encendió. Pero, en cuanto mis pulmones sintieron la presencia de aquella sustancia cancerígena, reaccioné tosiendo de manera violenta. - ¿También es tu primera vez fumando? - me preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo asentí con la cabeza, notando que mis mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo. - Alister, eres algo encantador - me dijo Seto mientras me acariciaba una mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos yacían ahora abrazados sobre la cama. Después de apagar los cigarrillos, cerramos los ojos, dejando que el sueño de la noche se apoderara de nosotros.


	5. La sorpresa del día de San Valentín

Cap.5

Desperté. Abrí los ojos mientras recordaba, con gusto, lo ocurrido en esta habitación la pasada noche. El sol entró por la ventana y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Noté que Seto se estaba moviendo, pero yo no quería levantarme, no quería irme, quería que este momento durara para siempre. Así que volví a cerrar los ojos, haciéndome el dormido. Con los ojos entre cerrados, vi cómo Seto se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a vestirse. Seguramente seguía pensando que estaba dormido. Justo antes de ponerse la camisa, se quedó mirando a un espejo anclado a la pared. Estuvo así un buen rato y no pude evitar soltar una risita que, desgraciadamente, oyó. - Eh... ¿lo viste todo? - me preguntó, volteándose. Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué te vistes? ¿Ya te vas? - le dije, esbozando una sonrisa. - Tenemos que bajar a desayunar... - Vamos, es sábado, quédate un ratito más - le propuse, con voz coquetona. Y eso hizo: se volvió a meter en la cama conmigo y nos abrazamos entre las sábanas. - Lo de ayer fue algo maravilloso - comenté. - Me alegra que te gustara. Podemos repetirlo algún día, si quieres. - Me encantaría. Entonces me quedé mirando sus brillantes ojos azules, los cuales también me observaban a mí, y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Un beso que despertó todos y cada uno de mis sentidos, un beso que hubiera durado más si el idiota de Bakura no hubiera llamado a la puerta. - ¡Seto! Estas ahí?! - Los dos nos quedamos petrificados, sin saber cómo reaccionar. - ¿Seto? Carajo, responde! - Este... sí. Ya voy. Saltó de la cama y me lanzó mi ropa a la cara. - Vístete, Alister - me susurró. Como un rayo, hice lo que me pidió. - Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? - quise saber. Me miró un poco preocupado y después de pensárselo un poco, me señaló la ventana. - ¿¡Qué demonios..! ¿¡Estás loco! - Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario. ¡Y ahora salta por esa ventana! - Pero, ¿y si me ve alguien? - ¡Seto, no me obligues a forzar la puerta! - rugió, desde fuera, Bakura. - Vamos, Alister. Como se puede imaginar, salté justo antes de que Bakura entrara. Y, después, fui al comedor, donde ya me esperaban Rafael y Valon.

- ¡Hola, chicos! - los saludé. - Vaya, qué contento estás hoy - me dijo Rafael, que leía un libro a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su pastelillo. - Esta vez no te libras, Alister - afirmó Valon. - ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté, tomando asiento. - Lo sabes muy bien: ¿De quién era ese chupetón, eh? - Valon, no empieces... - ¿Es Mai? - No. - ¡Tea! - No. - ¿Ishizu? - Valon, no te voy a decir. - ¡Ajá! ¡Es Mai! - Basta Valon, déjalo en paz – dijo Rafael- Ya nos lo contará cuando quiera. - Esta bien, sólo era una broma. Y... ¿qué le vas a regalar mañana a esa misteriosa chica, Alister? - ¿Qué pasa mañana? - Es San Valentín, tonto. Miré mi reloj digital con fecha incorporada y... así era. - ¡Es verdad! Y todavía no tengo nada para regalarle... Valon estalló en risas. - Venga, chicos. Dejen el rollo de los regalitos para mañana - nos dijo Rafael - Hoy, aunque sea sábado, tenemos que estudiar. Recuerdan el examen de biología que tenemos el lunes? Mientras desayunábamos, nos pusimos manos a la obra, como bien nos dijo Rafael.

Después de estudiar había quedado con Seto aquella tarde en la zona donde se erguían majestuosos árboles y se escuchaba el bello canto de los pájaros. - ¿Qué quería Bakura? - le pregunté. - Nada, sólo hablar. Por cierto..¿Sabes qué día es mañana? – me pregunto. - Es San Valentín, ¿no? - Sí... El caso es que... quería preguntarte... ¿Vamos a hacer algo especial? Porque... somos novios, ¿no? - Pues claro que lo somos. ¿Tú... me quieres?- le pregunte - Sí, ¡te amo!- me dijo. En ese instante, sentí unos enormes deseos de besarle... pero me contuve recordando que estábamos en un sitio público. - Bueno, ¿y qué haremos? - quiso saber. - Eso es una sorpresa, lo tengo todo pensado. Tú concéntrate hoy en el examen de biología del lunes... y mañana seré todo tuyo - le dije, tomando sus manos.

(En este parte todo es contado desde el punto de vista de Seto)

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con deseos de ver a mi Alister. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que se traía entre manos para este especial día de San Valentín. Salí de la cama y me vestí con mi atuendo de siempre, igual que todos los días, pero con la diferencia de que hoy no iba a ser un día cualquiera.

Me fui al comedor con tan delicioso pensamiento en la mente... pero la sonrisa se me desvaneció de la cara en cuanto vi que todos mis compañeros, incluidos Bakura y Marik, charlaban alegremente con sus novias, bajo la contemplación de un montón de globos y adornos propios del día de San Valentín que colgaban del techo y ocupaban todas las paredes. No sabía qué hacer: si me reunía con ellos, me preguntarían sobre mi "novia". Lo mejor que podía hacer era darles la espalda y marcharme sigilosamente... - ¡Oye Seto! - demasiado tarde, Bakura ya se había percatado de mi presencia. - Ah... Hola, Bakura - respondí, devolviéndole el saludo con la mano. - ¿A dónde vas? ¡Anda, ven aquí, te aparte un lugar! No tuve más remedio que aceptar su invitación. - Seto, quiero presentarte a Amane- me dijo según me senté. Amane era una chica un grado menor a nosotros, usaba una falda roja y una blusa negra, tenia unos ojos lila muy llamativos. - Es un placer Seto - me saludó Amane- ¿Dónde está esa chica tan misteriosa de la que habla todo el mundo? - ¡Bakura! ¿¡Se lo dijiste! - Tranquilo, amigo, si lo sabe todo el internado. - Eres un maldito, Bakura. Es la última vez que te cuento algo. - ¡Pero no te enojes! ¡Marik todavía no te ha presentado a Serenity! Oh, vaya, un mensaje. Tengo que irme - dije, dejándole con la última palabra en la boca. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción en cuanto me fijé en el emisor de aquel mensaje. Según Alister, habíamos quedado en su habitación a eso de las seis. Me tenía preparada una sorpresa y mi curiosidad empezó a crecer...

Cuando entré en su habitación a la hora acordada, me encontré con un clásico: pétalos de rosa sobre la cama y, de fondo, música romántica. - Qué bien, veniste- me dijo. Llevaba dos copas de cristal en una mano y, en la otra, una botella de vino. Entonces, después de entregarme una copa, me invitó a sentarme en la cama con él y me la llenó hasta la mitad. - Gracias. - ¿Te gusta? - me preguntó. - Si. Así estuvimos platicando hasta que Alister iba por su cuarta copa, empezó a balancearse y a decir cosas sin pensar y a reírse porque sí. En resumen: estaba borracho. - Oye Seto, ¿tú sabes lo idiota que es Bakura? - me pregunto con la lengua trabada a causa del alcohol. - Sí, claro que lo sé. Pero la culpa es nuestra. - ¿A qué... a qué te refieres? - Bueno... algún día tendremos que hacerlo formal y que todos lo sepan, ¿no te parece? - Ay, no hablemos de eso ahora. Y ponme más vino, que se me ha acabado. Yo obedecí pero, esta vez, el vino no llegó a rozar la mitad de la copa. - ¡Oye no seas! ¡Un poco mas! - No hay más, ya te lo acabaste. Me quito la botella de un jalón y la coloco en posición vertical, aferrándola a sus labios, comprobando que así era. - Alister, por mucho que succiones, de ahí no va a salir nada. - Está bien. –Bueno, mejor bésame. Me siento tan sexy a tu lado... - Estate quieto, ya has bebido bastante - le dije, quitándole la copa de la mano. Pero el no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados... - Ah... este calor me está matando... me se quede embobado contemplando cómo se despojaba de su ropa. Y sonreí, probablemente porque me gustaba lo que veía. Entonces, se arrancó la camisa y los pantalones cual fiera indomable y se me subió encima después de arrojarme a la cama. Lo siguiente que pasó fue un ansioso, profundo y acalorado beso. Tan ardiente que podía sentir el sudor resbalando de mi frente. Entonces, con ansias, coloque sus rodillas en mis hombros de forma que pudiera realizar constantes y rítmicas penetraciones de manera cómoda. - A-ah... s.. si, Seto... n-no pares... - comento, al borde del orgasmo, después de un rato lo voltee de manera que el tenía ahora mi trasero en su cara y me lleve a la boca su miembro, acariciándolo suavemente con la lengua. Empezó a respirar forzosamente debido a la pasión que sentía. De pronto sentí como mi miembro estaba ahora metido en su boca, sentí como jugaba con él, moviéndolo dentro de la misma de un lado a otro con ayuda de la lengua. Ya en la cama, Alister estaba tumbado boca arriba, cerro los ojos debido a la satisfacción de la experiencia mientras yo me relamía su sabor de mis labios. Pero los abrió de inmediato en cuanto aprecio que una especie de luz cegadora que procedía de la ventana le golpeaba la cara. - Seto... – me dijo - ¿Has visto eso? - ¿Ver qué? - Pues... lo de antes. Ha sido como... un relámpago. - ¿Un relámpago? Definitivamente, estás borracho. Sí... será eso... Seto... - ¿Y ahora qué? - le pregunte, con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. - Pues que... me gusto mucho. Me has hecho gozar como no lo había hecho nunca antes. Esbocé de nuevo una amplia sonrisa y lo bese dulcemente en los labios, y así, abrazados y tendidos en la cama, nos rendimos al sueño de la noche... Lo único que lamento de aquella noche... fue no darme cuenta de que ese relámpago no era una luz cualquiera... esa luz se trataba de algún simpático y su cámara...


	6. Revelando el secreto

Cap.6

La luz del sol atravesó la ventana, anunciando que había llegado el lunes por la mañana. Estaba tumbado apoyado en el pecho de aquel ojiazul que tanto amaba. Cuando me desperté, lo primero que oí fue el sonido del despertador, el cual Seto apagó de inmediato. - Despierta, amor mío. Es hora de levantarse - me susurró, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. Aunque gimiendo de cansancio, lo obedecí. - Ah, me duele la cabeza un montón... qué resaca... - dije, sujetándome la cabeza con ambas manos. - Eso te pasa por beber tanto - dijo Seto entre risas - Hoy tenemos examen de biología, ¿sabes? - Cállate, no me lo recuerdes - respondí, levantándome de la cama dispuesto a ponerme la ropa. Mientras me vestía, me di cuenta de que Seto no me había regalado nada por San Valentín... y me puse un poco triste, pero en eso escuche la dulce voz de Seto llamándome Alister... - ¿Qué pasa? - ¿Cuál... cuál es tu canción favorita? - ¿Canción favorita has dicho? Yo no tengo. - Vamos, todo el mundo tiene una. Después de pensarlo un rato, confirme: pues me gusta la de Gloomy Sunday. - ¿Gloomy Sunday? Esa es triste... - Sí, lo sé. Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, nos fuimos al comedor. En nuestro camino, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos miraba y susurraba entre risas. Aunque Seto las ignoraba, a mí me inquietaban. Y Tea, que llevaba un tiempo interesada en mí, ahora me evitaba... qué extraño... Al llegar al comedor, me senté con Seto al lado de mis amigos, Valon y Rafael. A cada paso que daba, las risas me perseguían, penetrando así en mi cabeza. "No puede ser... no soy yo... seguramente se estarán riendo de cualquier chiste que han oído esta mañana..." pensé. Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta... - Oye, Valon... ¿por qué se ríe todo el mundo? - le pregunté. - No lo sé... - me contestó, sin mirarme a la cara. - ¿En serio? Porque parece que sí lo sabes - afirmé, subrayando las últimas palabras. -Esta bien te lo dire... te vas a reír... Resulta que Bakura... Anoche... se acercó a tu habitación porque escuchó gemidos y... pues.. te vio a ti y a Seto haciendo... "eso"... Estaba confundido... La sangre no me llegaba a la cabeza. - ¿¡Y por eso ahora lo sabe todo el mundo! ¿¡Tienes idea de cómo me ha arruinado la vida?! - ¡Pero yo intenté impedirle que enviara la foto! ¡De verdad! ¡Hice lo que pude! Además, no te pongas así, los profesores no lo saben. Estaba tan concentrado hablando con Valon, que no me di cuenta de que ya había sonado la campana. Me apresuré en llegar a clase porque hoy teníamos examen de biología a primera hora.

Según entre en el salón, mis deseos de dar la vuelta y echar a correr a mi habitación para envolverme en las sábanas aumentaron. Con la vista puesta en el suelo, me acerqué a mi mesa y saqué mis apuntes para poder repasar un poco antes de que el examen empezara. Pero entonces, noté un mal presentimiento en mi espina dorsal... - ¡Oye Alister! Enserio eres gay!? - gritó Bakura, para que todo el mundo lo oyera. Y, evidentemente, todos se rieron haciéndole el coro. En ese momento, el profesor Bobasa entró en clase, pidió silencio y empezó a repartir los exámenes. Me dispuse a empezar el examen... pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido. Estaba nervioso y todo lo estaba haciendo mal. Ahora que todos mis compañeros sabían que yo era gay, tenía ganas de morirme ahí mismo. ¿Por qué, por qué la gente es tan cruel? Yo contesté lo que pude, pero no fue más de un estúpido ejercicio, y seguramente estaría mal. Daba igual todo lo que hubiera estudiado: mi mente estaba nublada por completo. Pasada la hora, Bobasa le pidió a Rafael que recogiera nuestros exámenes. Cuando llegó a mi mesa me preguntó con expresión preocupante en el rostro: - ... Oye, Alister... ¿te fue bien? Yo ni le miré. Sólo le acerqué el examen a la mano para que lo cogiera.

Al salir, sentí que Seto me seguía por detrás. "No, tú no, lárgate, por favor..." pensé. Pero ya era un poco tarde: - ¡Alister, espera! Te fuiste sin mí. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es por el examen? - ¿Qué si ocurre algo? ¿¡A ti qué te parece! ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro y eso está afectando a mis estudios!... - Por el examen no te preocupes: estoy seguro que alguien tan aplicado como tú saldrá adelante. Todo el mundo tiene un bajón alguna vez. Y en cuanto a lo nuestro... mañana nadie se acordará, ya verás. Además, puede que así te hagas más popular... - ¡Yo no quiero ser popular! ¡Quiero ser invisible! Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. - Aquí no... - me susurró Seto al oído, mientras me agarraba del brazo.

Me llevó a su habitación, donde me desahogué llorando abrazado a Seto. - Cálmate…- me susurró, mientras me acariciaba la cabeza. - Odio todo esto, ¡odio mi vida! - grité, entre lágrimas - Y seguro que será peor cuando se enteren mis padres... Seto, ¿a ti no te preocupa? - Yo no tengo padres. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? - me dijo, con una sonrisa. - Ah... lo siento... - No pasa nada. - Seto... no aguanto más esto... quiero irme a casa... - Pero si ya estás en casa. Estás conmigo. Y yo nunca te abandonaré. - ¿Me lo prometes? - le pregunté, con la esperanza dibujada en mi rostro. - Sí, te lo prometo. Fue así como nos quedamos un rato en silencio, abrazados. Ahora sentía mi mente algo más despejada: es posible que mi relación con aquel ojiazul haya sido la causante de todos mis problemas en este internado... pero también era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca... De repente, la voz del profesor Bobasa sonó por el altavoz de megafonía: "Seto Kaiba, preséntate inmediatamente en mi oficina."

- ¿Quería verme? - preguntó Seto. - Sí, Seto. Siéntate. La expresión de Bobasa no era para nada cordial. Aunque no había reclamado mi presencia, también me dejó sentarme... lo que me inquietó aún más... - Bueno, Seto… Mientras estabas en clase haciendo el examen, las señoras de la limpieza encontraron esto en tu habitación. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse vertiginosamente en cuanto vi a Bobasa sacar de debajo de su mesa una botella de vino vacía. - ¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo ha llegado hasta ahí? Porque no creo que a la botella le hayan salido patas y se haya movido, y además vaciado, ella sola. - Bueno... - empezó Seto - El caso es que... - Te escucho, Seto. - Yo tome la botella el día de San Valentín, me la llevé a mi habitación y... me la bebí... - ¿Tú solo? - Sí. No podía creerlo: Seto le estaba mintiendo a Bobasa para llevarse él todo el castigo... y yo no estaba como para quedarme con los brazos cruzados... - Y si te bebiste tú toda la botella, - prosiguió Bobasa- ¿cómo es que había dos copas? - Ya ve, manías que tiene uno... - ¡Es mentira, señor! - solté, levantándome de la silla - Yo estaba con él el día de San Valentín. Nos bebimos el vino entre los dos. Él sólo trata de encubrirme. Seto se quedó atónito, y Bobasa mantenía una mirada pensativa. - ¿Es eso cierto, Seto? - preguntó, al fin. - ... Sí. - Esto que han hecho es muy grave, podría expulsarlos ahora mismo... Pero, como voy a tener en cuenta que han confesado, sólo les pondré un castigo: los dos se quedaran sin recreo y sin salidas tres semanas. Ya pueden irse. Justo cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta, nos atacó con una última pregunta: - Chicos... ¿puedo preguntar qué hacían los dos bebiendo el día de San Valentín? - ¿Acaso no es obvio, profesor? - le dije - Seto y yo somos novios. - Ah... esta bien ya no los molesto más. Pueden marcharse. Según salimos por la puerta, Seto me preguntó: - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de contárselo si hace dos minutos te avergonzabas de eso? - Creo que ya no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí - le contesté - Además... Yo bebí más que tu.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, desperté entre bostezos mientras me frotaba los ojos con las manos. - Buenos días, Set... - dije, dándome cuenta de que en esa cama sólo estaba yo. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que había dormido en mi habitación, como un día normal. Me había acostumbrado tanto a dormir con Seto, que me resultaba raro despertar yo solo. Entonces, una sonrisa esbozó mis labios en el momento en que recordé lo que ocurrió ayer en el internado. Por fin tenía claro que yo amaba a ese ojiazul. Y no me importaba en absoluto la opinión que tuvieran los demás.

Después de desayunar, mis compañeros y yo fuimos a clase. Seto se sentó delante de mí, como siempre hace. Y, al darse la vuelta y encontrar mi mirada, me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Cuando estás enamorado, ves la vida de otra manera. Otra manera en la que sólo hay cosas buenas y maravillosas. Ese día tocaba matemáticas. Todos o "casi todos" nos pusimos a atender a Bobasa, que estaba explicando una nueva lección. Yo siempre he odiado las matemáticas desde que era un niño. Y escuchar hablar a Bobasa durante una hora se me estaba haciendo eterno si no estaba Seto a mi lado. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y lo único que hacía era mirarle de reojo. Le deseaba... Entonces, evitando que Bobasa me descubriera, le mandé una nota. Sólo lo hice para matar el tiempo y desconectarme un rato... En cuanto Seto leyó lo que ponía, no pudo evitar reír... pero tuvo tan mala suerte que el profesor lo escuchó. - ¿Te parece gracioso lo que estoy explicando, Seto? - le preguntó. - Eh... no, señor - respondió Seto, volviendo a la realidad. - Entonces, ¿puedo saber qué te hace tanta gracia? - No... no es nada... - dijo, ocultando la nota. - ¿Qué estás escondiendo? ¿Es una nota? ¿Por qué no la lees para que todos podamos reírnos? - No... - ¿Cómo dices? ¿Te niegas a hacer algo que te he pedido? Lo siguiente que hizo Bobasa fue quitarle la nota a Seto y leer su contenido mientras yo pasé el peor rato de mi vida. - "Oye, Seto. Espero que acabe pronto esta mierda de clase porque me muero de ganas de comerte a besos." Al acabar de leer, le devolvió la nota a Seto y, a continuación, preguntó: - ¿Quién ha escrito esto? Obviamente, nadie levantó la mano, por lo tanto, tuve que confesar: - He... he sido yo - dije, con la voz entrecortada. En ese momento, se empezaron a oír comentarios y risas disimuladas en susurros. - Alister, estoy muy decepcionado con tu comportamiento. Todo esto, junto con el 3.75 que sacaste en el examen de ayer se lo haré saber a tus padres. Y ya que tienen tantas ganas de estar juntos, se quedaran los dos después de clase para limpiar el salón. En cuanto sonó el timbre, que fue en ese mismo instante, Bobasa se sintió frustrado por el valioso tiempo que había perdido.

En cuanto todos salieron de clase, cumplimos nuestro castigo y empezamos a limpiar los pupitres. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme una nota sabiendo que estoy en primera fila? - me preguntó Seto, mientras pegaba su chicle debajo de la mesa de Bakura. - Fue culpa tuya. No debiste haberte reído - le respondí. Lo limpiamos todo y, al rato de terminar, nos dimos un descanso sentados en el suelo. Entonces Bobasa hizo su aparición en el salón. - Hola chicos, ¿ya han acabado? Espero que no vuelva a mandar esas "cartas" en clase. - ¡Sí, profesor! - le contestamos al unísono. - Por cierto, Alister, he llamado a tu madre por teléfono. Ven a secretaría un momento a hablar con ella.

Hacía semanas que no intercambiaba palabra con mi madre. A pesar de que sabía perfectamente el bajo rendimiento académico que estaba teniendo, deseaba mucho hablar con ella, pues mi madre siempre era una persona comprensiva. - ¡Hola, hijo! - me saludó alegremente - ¿Qué tal te va todo en el internado? - Hola, mamá. Bien, aquí, echándote de menos. - Ya me ha hablado tu profesor sobre tus notas. Me sorprendes mucho, Alister. ¡Con lo aplicado que tú eres! - Sí, lo siento mucho. Es que... - ¿Qué pasa? - He... conocido a alguien... un amigo. - Eso es estupendo, cariño. ¿Quién es? ¿Es simpático? ¿Qué notas saca? - Se llama Seto Kaiba y es muy cariñoso conmigo. Y sus notas, bueno, pues como todos: algunas buenas, y otras no tanto, además es dueño de Kaiba Corp. - Me alegro de que estés haciendo amigos. Ése era el objetivo del internado. - Mamá, te prometo que voy a esforzarme más. - Claro que sí, hijo. Tienes todo mi apoyo. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras contarme? Pensé en decirle que Seto era para mí mucho más que un amigo, que habíamos pasado unas noches tan intensas de pasión que ni yo mismo podía creérmelo. Pensé en contarle lo mucho que amaba a ese ojiazul... pero eso fue lo único que hice: pensarlo. - No... no hay nada más... Te quiero mucho, mamá. - Y yo a ti, Alister.


	7. Una canción

Cap.7

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté algo cansado: la conversación que tuve con mi madre el otro día no me ha dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estaba deseando contarles a mis padres mi relación con Seto y sacarla a luz de una vez por todas. Pero, por otra parte, tenía miedo al rechazo, miedo a que no me aceptaran tal como soy, y no soportaba la idea de una vida lejos de aquel ojiazul el único dueño de mi corazón.

Después de vestirme y prepararme, salí de mi habitación y decidí desayunar en las zonas de picnic del internado. Todo el mundo estaba fuera, disfrutando del hermoso día: el sol brillaba intensamente, no había ni una nube en el cielo y en el césped se distinguían flores de todos los colores y formas. Indicios de que estábamos a muy poco tiempo de que la primavera iniciara. Me senté en una de las primeras mesas que vi mientras observaba a los demás chicos. En ese momento, empecé a sentir envidia: me hubiera gustado ser como ellos. Sin ninguna preocupación en la cabeza, ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Seto, al verme ahí sentado, se dirigió hacia mi mientras me saludaba con la mano.

Alister - me dijo - ¿Cómo estás?

Bien... - le contesté, sin molestarme en mirarle a la cara.

¿En serio? Yo no pienso lo mismo, te noto preocupado. Vamos, dime qué te pasa - me tomo la mano.

No es nada, en serio. Es sólo que... bueno... no veo el momento para contarselo a mis padres.

¿Contarles lo nuestro?

Le dije que sí con la cabeza y me acarició la mejilla suavemente.

No te agobies por eso, ¿ok? Ven, demos un paseo.

Me tomo la mano y empezamos a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Mientras paseaba, me fijé en todos los demás chicos que hablaban con sus amigos y nos ignoraban por completo ahora que sabían lo nuestro... bueno, todos menos uno.

¡Oye Alister! - Bakura era el último al que quería encontrarme.

Mejor, vámonos... - le propuse a Seto mientras daba la vuelta y le soltaba la mano instintivamente.

¡Espera, no te vayas!

Consiguió alcanzarme y agarrarme un brazo, pero yo forcejeé hasta que conseguí escapar de él.

Oye, escucha, lo siento... - me dijo, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, pero yo seguí sin prestarle el menor caso - Siento mucho que tus padres se avergüencen de ti... que tengan que mandarte lejos...

Hay momentos en los que a uno se le acaba la paciencia, por mucha que tenga. Y ése era uno de esos momentos...

Me di la vuelta para poder ver su maldita mirada. Y, sin pensarlo, le solté un puñetazo en la cara.

Te vas a burlar de mi estúpido?! - le grité, agarrándole el cuello de la camisa.

Mientras intentaba lanzarle otro golpe, noté lo asustado que estaba. Después de todo, no parecía tan valiente. Su amigo, Marik y también Seto, corrieron a intentar separarnos, algo que les resultó complicado.

Cuando lo consiguieron, observé la nariz de Bakura, que sangraba desenfrenadamente.

Estás loco, Alister - fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse, totalmente aterrorizado.

Antes de que todo el colegio se percatara de lo que acaba de suceder, me largué de ahí a toda prisa, con Seto detrás de mi.

Llegamos a mi habitación, lejos de todo el mundo. Seto empezó a hablarme, intentando consolarme, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar.

Sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas: él sólo quería tranquilizarme, quería ayudarme a olvidar... Entonces me besó lenta y apasionadamente. Fue un beso que calmó todas mis preocupaciones, aunque fuese sólo durante un instante. Sus cálidas manos paseaban por mi cuerpo involuntariamente, buscando la forma de despojarme de mi ropa. Sin separar sus labios de los míos, me tumbó en la cama suavemente mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Entonces sentí su mano deslizándose hacia mi entrepierna...

Seto... - le detuve, rompiendo el beso.

Que pasa? – me dijo

Quiero parar – dije entre lágrimas.

Asustado, me soltó y yo corrí a sentarme en la cama. Al verme llorar de esa manera, se colocó a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

Dime... ¿por qué lloras? - me preguntó, preocupado.

Es que... estoy cansado...

Y, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Tenías miedo de que me enfadara, o algo así?

Le dije que sí con la cabeza y me acaricio la mejilla.

Me sentí más consolado y recargue mi cara en su pecho, deseando que este momento no acabara nunca...

Al día siguiente, desperté oculto en los brazos de Seto. En ese momento, sentí que podía contar con su protección y que no debía tener miedo en decirle que me sentía impotente en ciertas ocasiones... Mi cara continuaba recargada en su pecho, y eso se debía a que me gustaba su olor. No era el olor de un perfume caro ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando lo respiraba, me hacía sentir como en casa, como si no necesitara nada más cada vez que me encontrara a su lado. Entonces, sentí cómo me acariciaba la cabeza. Lo hacía con suavidad, utilizando sólo su mano izquierda. Estaba claro que él no deseaba despertarme, pero no se enteró de que yo ya llevaba despierto un buen rato. Así que decidí moverme un poco, a lo que Seto reaccionó dejando de mimarme, ya que pensó que era él el causante de mi desvelo.

Buenos días - le saludé, contemplando sus enormes y bellos ojos azules.

Buenos días - me respondió, bostezando.

Entonces me acerqué a él, deposité en sus labios un dulce beso y sentí cómo me lo devolvía.

¿Por qué fue eso? - me preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo besar al chico que más amo en el mundo? - le contesté mientras soltaba una tonta risa.

(Punto de vista de Seto)

Yo me reí también, me levantó para empezar a vestirme y el hizo lo mismo. Sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido debido a lo nervioso que estaba. Nervioso porque hoy era el día en el que iba a darle el regalo de San Valentín que le había prometido a mi Alister, el cual llevaba días ensayando (algo retrasado, lo sé, pero más vale tarde que nunca).

Cuando terminamos de vestirnos, Alister se dispuso a salir por la puerta...

Espera, Alister - le detuve, provocando que se volteara para mirarme.

¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó, regresando de nuevo a mi lado.

Es que... tengo una sorpresa para ti... y me gustaría dártela ahora.

Él alzó la cara en señal de que había despertado su interés. Entonces, saqué mi guitarra clásica de su funda, la cual tenía escondida debajo de mi cama y empecé a afinarla.

No irás a golpearme con ella, ¿verdad? - bromeó.

Yo sólo me limité a sonreír.

No, es algo en lo que he estado trabajando estos días.

Tenía muchos nervios, pero luché para que el no se diera demasiada cuenta. Tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo y de que se riera de mí, aunque suene extraño a estas alturas de nuestra relación. La guitarra comenzó a escucharse. (en el link viene la canción que Seto tocara a Alister, watch?v=sjWMtQcNJXI )Aunque tenía la vista fija en las cuerdas, podía sentir la mirada y la sonrisa de Alister puestas sólo en mí.

Llegó el momento de empezar a cantar y me aclaré la garganta para conseguir que todo saliera bien. En ocasiones y debido a los nervios, dejé escapar, sin querer, algún gallito. Pero, poco a poco, conseguí controlarlo. Mientras cantaba y pellizcaba las cuerdas de mi guitarra, levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para contemplar sus bellos ojos y devolverle la sonrisa que él me ofrecía, aprovechando también el momento para deducir por su expresión si le estaba gustando mi interpretación.

Según avanzaba con la canción, vi cómo Alister se cubría la boca con las manos y parpadeaba muy deprisa, como haciéndome creer que estaba cansado, aunque yo percibí en seguida que se estaba emocionando.

Sus ojos comenzaban a notarse muy vidriosos. La verdad es que no conocía esa faceta suya tan sensible, aunque dentro de poco me daría cuenta de que no era exactamente una faceta...

Bueno... ¿qué te parecio? - le pregunté al acabar la canción, deseoso de romper aquel silencio tan incómodo que, desgraciadamente, había crecido.

Pues... yo... - no pudo continuar debido a que sus labios temblaban y en sus ojos empezaban a distinguirse dos hermosas lágrimas.

Entonces se cubrió el rostro y lloró desconsoladamente. Yo mientras me limité a acariciarle la cabeza y a dirigirle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

¿Tan mal lo he hecho? - bromeé para tranquilizarlo.

N-no, no es nada de eso... e-es sólo que... tenía que habértelo dicho antes...

¿Decirme qué?

Me lo dijo abiertamente, sin rodeos:

Mi hermano murió un do-domingo y.. lo peor es que yo-yo lo permití, no puede hacer nada...

En ese momento, sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba ante mí. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Me estaba ahogando. Y, aprovechando que no estaba pendiente de mí, decidí marcharme de la habitación, dejándolo solo con sus lamentos.

_"Sunday is Gloomy, my hours are slumberless, dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless little white flowers will never awaken you…" _

Me fui corriendo al comedor, donde me esperaban Duke y Marik para desayunar.

Ha sido horrible, me siento tan... miserable - expliqué a mis "amigos", mientras observaba mi desayuno con desgana.

No te sientas mal, no lo sabías - me dijo Duke.

Es cierto, lo importante es que tus intenciones eran buenas - señaló Marik.

Gracias, pero da igual lo que me digan: le hice daño y ya no se puede hacer nada para cambiar esta situación.

En ese instante, Alister hizo su aparición en el comedor y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba, pero fingí que no lo había visto a pesar de que sabía que no podía ignorarlo eternamente.

Hola - me dijo cuando llegó.

Hola... - le contesté devolviéndole el saludo sin molestarme en mirarlo a la cara.

Duke y Marik comprendieron que era un buen momento para dejarnos a solas y se marcharon a otra mesa. Cuando se fueron, Alister se sentó a mi lado.

Lo siento... - fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

Escucha... no tienes que estar triste, en serio - su voz sonaba renovada, como si nunca hubiera llorado. Se notaba que ya se había desahogado bastante.

¿Por qué no? Te hice daño y lo sabes - mi cabeza seguía mirando los vasos vacíos del desayuno, incapaz de levantarse para volver a contemplar otra vez sus bellos ojos color azul.

Porque odio verte así. Y eso sí que lo sabes. Además... tienes una voz preciosa cuando cantas, ¿lo sabías?

Eso sólo lo dices para animarme - sin poder remediarlo, se me escapó una sonrisa.

Esa canción se suele tocar en piano - continuó - ¿De dónde sacaste los acordes para tocarlo con la guitarra?

De ningún sitio, los saque a oído.

¿En serio? ¡Es increíble!

Con las fuerzas renovadas, lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí.


	8. Mi héroe

Cap.8

Ya estaba finalizando la primavera. Conforme va pasando el tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirme más atraído hacia mi ojiazul favorito en el mundo. Cada minuto que pasa estoy más enamorado. Espero que esta pasión no se desvanezca y dure siempre.

Aquella mañana de sábado, contemplé el panorama que me esperaba y con el cual me tocaba enfrentarme. Entonces decidí dar un paseo por los alrededores para encontrar un sitio que me diera tranquilidad y me permitiera pensar.

De pronto divisé a lo lejos una extensa y tranquila playa. Era justo lo que necesitaba para pensar. Pero había un problema: aquella maravillosa playa se encontraba fuera del internado y, para los alumnos, está terminantemente prohibido salir.

"Es sólo un momento..." pensé "Ir y volver. Nadie se dará cuenta...

Las olas rompían en la orilla, el sol brillaba intensamente y la brisa marina olía a sal. Todo era perfecto. La mejor idea que tuve al llegar a la playa fue escalar un acantilado desde el cual tenía más perspectiva sobre las cosas y sentía el tiempo detenerse. El viento acariciaba mi rostro y mi cabello rojizo y me hacía sentir tranquilo, lo cual me ayudaba. En ese momento saque de una bolsa de mi chaqueta un fotografía…era la fotografía de mi hermano el único recuerdo que tenia de el.

Per como iba yo a saber que se avecinaba una traicionera ráfaga de viento que provocaría que la fotografía saliera volando. Lo último que quería era perder el ultimo recuerdo de mi hermano, así que, sin pensar en lo que hacía, me lancé por ella... cuando conseguí alcanzarla, me percaté en seguida de que estaba cayendo... una caída interminable... hasta que recibí un frío y duro golpe propinado por la superficie del mar. Entonces sentí mis pulmones llenándose de agua y comencé a perder el conocimiento poco a poco. Recuerdo que lo último que vi mientras me ahogaba en lo más profundo del océano fue una lúgubre figura que venía nadando hacia mí con ansias de alcanzarme... y eso fue todo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Segundos después (por lo menos a mí me parecieron segundos), lo primero que sentí fueron unos suaves y familiares labios rozándose con los míos. Posteriormente, noté el oxígeno llegándome desde la boca hasta los pulmones. Cuando por fin recuperé la visión, me incorporé violentamente a tiempo para vomitar todo el agua que mantenía obstruido mi sistema respiratorio. Después de toser varias veces, conseguí volver a respirar normalmente.

Tranquilo. Ya estás a salvo - me calmó mi héroe mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

Gracias, Seto...

Mira que eres idiota. ¿Es que no sabes lo peligroso que es ese acantilado? Has tenido mucha suerte. Llegas a caer mal y te abres la cabeza.

Esta bien, lo siento...¿Y tú cómo sabias que estaba en el acantilado? ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Seto se ruborizó.

Bueno... es que yo... tengo que vigilarte para que no te metas en líos - dijo mientras me levantaba el mentón.

No pude evitar sonreír, pero, al percatarme de que me faltaba algo, comencé a preocuparme y a buscar desesperadamente la fotografía entre la arena.

¿Buscas esto? - me preguntó Seto sosteniendo la fotografía en el aire.

En cuanto la reconocí, se la arrebaté a Seto de un jalón. Estaba arrugada debido a la humedad.

Un "gracias" habría bastado.

Gracias... has arriesgado tu vida por mí - dije al cabo de un rato.

Bueno, así dicho, es un poco exagerado...

Te equivocas. Esa es la única verdad.

Entonces me abalancé sobre él y lo besé apasionadamente en los labios, quedando los dos tendidos sobre la arena.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, me reuní con mis amigos y con Seto en el comedor.

Mientras comíamos y conversábamos me cogió la mano y me distraje un momento... Algo que desearía no haber hecho.

¿Qué es esto?

La fotografía resbaló de mis dedos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, quedando en manos de Bakura.

¡Dámela!

¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante es para ti?

Di dos pasos hacia él en un intento de recuperar mi canción, pero él respondió retrocediendo.

¡Ya! ¡Devuélvemela!

Ya es suficiente, Bakura. Deja de hacerte el tonto - soltó Seto en mi defensa.

Tranquilo, sólo era una broma.

Estiró el brazo para devolvérmela pero... antes dijo

Pero primero, Dense un beso.

Los dos nos quedamos en estado de _shock._

¿Qué?

Ya me oyeron. Dense un beso como siempre lo hacen. ¿O ya no se acuerdan de lo que hicieron en la playa?

Sólo era respiración de boca a boca - se excusó Seto

No, no. Me refiero a justo después. ¿Creen que soy idiota o que?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que habíamos atraído la atención de todo el comedor, y ahora miraban nuestra situación con interés.

Ya solo dense un beso.

Seto se inclinó y me dio un beso apenas sonoro en la mejilla.

Ya está ¿Contento?

Pues la verdad es que no. No vi mucha emoción.

En mi vida me vi en tal aprieto. Pero estaba seguro de que Bakura no quería vernos besándonos. Lo único que a él le interesaba era ver cómo yo moría de vergüenza y me quedaba paralizado por el miedo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a darle ese placer...

Agarré a Seto de la cara y le di el beso más apasionado de toda mi vida. Supe por su reacción que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. No me detuve. Seguí besándole hasta que me percaté de que me estaba devolviendo el beso. Entonces escuché los gritos y silbidos de mis compañeros, animándome a continuar. El único que no estaba disfrutándolo era Bakura.

¡Esta bien, ya basta! - gritó, separándonos - ¡Están locos! ¡Toma tu estúpida fotografía!

Y dicho esto, se largó después de devolverme mi fotografía.

Estaba seguro de que, desde aquel día, Bakura no se volvería a acercar a nosotros.

Al día siguiente, desperté como de costumbre. Descansé envuelto en una nube de bellos pensamientos, convencido de que, por fin, mi vida había cambiado para mejor.

Ahora Seto estaba a mi lado y confiaba en que nuestra situación nunca cambiara, que el destino no nos impidiera manifestarnos tal y como somos.

La mañana empezó con la clase de duelo a primera hora, cierta clase que solía evitar debido al incidente con Bakura en las duchas. Pero desde el día en el que conocí a Seto, no sentía miedo a la humillación.

Mientras nos preparábamos, Seto me dedicó una sonrisa. Entonces me acordé de la noche en la que soñé que hacíamos el amor una vez más, tan bien como él sabía.

Cuando ya estábamos listos, Seto me reto a un duelo y claro que acepte

Pero, justo cuando estábamos a punto de comenzar, sentí que a mis pulmones no les llegaba el aire suficiente para poder continuar. Mi respiración se agitaba violentamente y me percaté de que aumentaba la sensación de fatiga. Tuve que sentarme en el suelo.

¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó Seto, corriendo a donde estaba.

Sí, tranquilo... Es sólo que... no sé qué paso - contesté, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Decía la verdad. Era muy extraño lo que me había pasado.

Pero el profesor Bobasa me sacó de mis pensamientos y comenzamos el duelo. Y ése fue el inicio de mi camino a la inconsciencia.

Cuando Bobasa dio la indicación para poder empezar con el duelo.

Mientras el duelo iba avanzando yo iba perdiendo y no estaba concentrado ya que lo único que escuchaba eran lo latidos de mi corazón palpitando fuertemente dentro de mi cabeza. Entonces me desplomé en el suelo, completamente desorientado. Mi visión se emborronó y, después, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, me encontré en una cama más grande, distinta a la mía. Además, estaba enchufado a unos cuantos cables con ayuda de unas ventosas.

Abrí los ojos por completo y lo comprendí todo con claridad: un hospital. Me hallaba en una habitación vacía, envuelta por cuatro paredes blancas con una televisión en una de ellas que permanecía apagada.

¿Hola? - pregunté, con esperanzas de que alguien me oyera.

Necesitaba ver a alguien, quien fuera. Aquel sitio me producía escalofríos, y todavía me provocaba más angustia el no saber cómo acabé allí. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y de ella surgió la figura un enfermera.

Oh, veo que ya te has despertado - dijo, entonando una gentil voz que transmitía calma - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pues... cansado.

Es normal. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Me concentré e intenté recordar cómo había acabado en el hospital.

Sólo que estaba en un duelo. Me caí y luego desperté aquí. Nada más.

Bien...

Observé que llevaba un largo rato apuntando todo lo que le decía.

¿Saben qué me pasa? - pregunté, deseoso de que me librara de aquella inquietud.

La enfermera dejó de escribir y me informó.

Creemos que tienes una enfermedad poliquística renal. Surge debido a una brusca ingestación de alcohol.

Alcohol... - dije, mientras rememoraba vagamente lo que ocurrió la noche de San Valentín - Y...¿eso tiene cura?

Bueno, ya que los dos riñones están afectados, la solución sería la implantación.

¿Un implante? ¿Cómo? ¿De un donante?

Así es.

¿Y tienen ya a alguien?

Aún no, pero no te preocupes, no tardara en aparecer - explicó mientras sonreía.

Guardé un momento de silencio para asimilar todo lo que me había contado, y después volví a preguntar.

¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Están en clase, el horario escolar no ha acabado todavía.

Asentí y le di las gracias por todo. Más tarde, Valon y Rafael vinieron a visitarme y me contaron todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y también lo preocupado que estaba Seto de mí. Sin embargo, él no estaba con ellos.

Cuando mis dos amigos se fueron, debieron de pasar un par de horas antes de que Seto se presentara en la habitación. Al verme, me sonrió cálidamente. Era una señal de alivio, ya que, después de todo, yo estaba bien. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a mi lado. Después depositó en mis labios un frágil beso.

¿Qué tal estás?

Bien, ahora que has venido a verme.

Me sentía más calmado con su visita. No hizo falta que hablara, su tan sola presencia era suficiente para apaciguarme. Pero no pude evitar volver a alterarme en cuanto vi una venda atada fuertemente en su brazo izquierdo.

Seto, ¿qué es eso?

Eh... verás, Alister…

¿No te hiciste las pruebas de compatibilidad, verdad?

Alister...

¡Sabes que no quiero ningún riñón tuyo!

¡Alister!

¿¡Qué!

No soy compatible.

Bueno... de todas formas, no debiste haberte hecho las pruebas. No pienso dejar que te juegues la vida por mí.

Después de soltar una risita entre dientes, me besó en la frente.

Pasaron uno cuantos días hasta que llegó el día de la operación. Finalmente, habían encontrado un donante, pero, por intereses que desconocía, quiso permanecer en el anonimato.

Me sentía inquieto. Era la primera vez que me encontraba ante una situación semejante. Unos enfermeros equipados con mascarillas empujaron mi camilla hacia lo que debía de ser la sala de operaciones. Después sentí una potente luz cegadora que me impedía reconocer los rostros de los enfermeros.

Respire hondo y cuente hacia atrás desde diez - me dijo uno de ellos mientras me colocaba un extraño aparato que cubría mi boca.

10, 9, 8...

Me percaté de que, al fondo de la sala, la puerta se estaba abriendo. Probablemente, el misterioso donante estaba a punto de entrar en la sala.

7... 6...

Lo colocaron a mi lado, aparte, en otra camilla. Tenía necesidad de saber quién era. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se jugaría su querida vida para salvar la mía?

5... 4...


	9. Nada no nadie podrá separarnos

Cap.9

¿Alister?... Alister, ¿puedes oírme?

La persona que estaba conmigo intentando despertarme era la última con la que deseaba encontrarme.

¿¡Mamá! - exclamé, con los ojos bien abiertos.

¡Cariño, estás bien!

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - le pregunté, intentando zafarme de su abrazo. En la habitación, además de mi madre, también estaba mi padre. Aunque más que de visita, parecía que había venido por obligación. Él siempre me había tratado como si fuera un completo desconocido; nunca en toda mi vida hemos llegado a conectar de verdad. Por eso no me agradaba nada tener que saludarle. Era todo lo contrario a mi madre, que me hacía sentir como un niño mimado.

Cielo, ¿cómo no íbamos a estar? Vinimos en cuanto nos advirtieron de tu operación.

Hizo una pausa para darme un beso en la frente.

Estábamos muy preocupados.

Espero que esto te haya hecho aprender la lección sobre ese maldito alcohol.

A pesar de que me estaba replicando, ni siquiera me molesté en mirar a los ojos a mi padre. Y, en ese momento, la enfermera entró en la habitación.

Hola, Alister. Ya veo que te has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mucho mejor ahora.

¿No hay manera de saber quién fue el donante? - inquirió mi padre, interrumpiéndome sin ninguna cortesía.

Me temo que eso es información confidencial del hospital.

Pero tengo que saberlo. Soy su padre.

Sí, era mi padre... para lo que le interesaba.

Como no se conformó con la respuesta de la enfermera, insistió todavía más.

Tengo que ir con tu padre. He de evitar que se meta en líos.

Y, después de abrazarme, salió de la habitación a reunirse con la enfermera y con mi padre. Justo cuando desaparecieron, vi que Seto asomaba su cara por la puerta y adiviné en seguida que llevaba un buen rato esperando a que mis padres se marcharan.

Ya no hay nadie, puedes pasar - le dije.

Vaya, tu padre tiene mucho carácter - comentó, sentándose a mi lado en mi cama.

Sí, lo sé...

Al darse cuenta de que me incomodaba hablar sobre mi padre, decidió cambiar de tema.

¿Saben algo del donante? - preguntó.

No, no nos quieren decir nada.

Y tú... ¿sospechas de alguien?

Me lo preguntas como si tú supieras algo... ¿Sabes quién fue, Seto?

Bueno... sí.

Y, ¿quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

Él sonrió.

Sí, lo conoces.

Entonces se levantó de la cama con lentitud y... entendí el porqué de su sonrisa.

Al darse la vuelta, desabrocharse y subirse la camisa, dejó al descubierto una cicatriz que se ubicaba en el sitio de su riñón derecho... mejor dicho, donde antes se encontraba su riñón.

No podía creerlo. Sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Se…Seto - me resultaba imposible articular palabra - Pero... pero si me dijiste que no eras compatible...

Lo sé. Te mentí... y lo siento - confesó mientras se volvía a abotonar la camisa - Pero si te hubiera dicho la verdad, nunca me hubieras dejado hacerlo.

Lo que él había hecho por mí no tenía descripción. Una vez más, había arriesgado su vida para salvar la mía. No fui capaz de contener las lágrimas.

Eres... eres un idiota... - dije, abrazándole.

¿Así me lo agradeces? - bromeó.

Le sujeté de las mejillas y contemplé esos brillantes ojos de color azul.

¿Por qué has hecho algo tan estupido? Podría haberte pasado algo...

Tú me importas más. Sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

Me fue imposible resistirme a tanta dulzura y le obligué a fundirse conmigo en un profundo beso que, más tarde, no tuvimos más remedio que detenernos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas de nuevo, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo.

Te quiero... - fue apenas un susurro; no obstante, lo entendí perfectamente.

De pronto, vi que mis padres regresaban. Pero, por suerte, ya había alejado a Seto de mí en un acto reflejo. Cuando él se dispuso a salir por la puerta, tropezó con el miramiento desafiante de mi padre, aunque fueron sólo por unos segundos, los cuales a mí se me hicieron eternos.

Cariño, ¿te ocurre algo? - me preguntó mi madre al darse cuenta de que aún estaba envuelto en lágrimas.

No, nada... Estoy bien...

Pensé en Seto. En lo que había hecho por mí... Todavía no podía creérmelo.

Después de eso, él se lo merecía todo...

Mamá... papá... Hay algo que tengo que contarles - declaré mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

¿De qué se trata, cielo? ¿Es algo malo? - inquirió mi madre.

No, nada de eso... Es algo bueno... - tomé aire - Veran... Conocen a Seto, ¿verdad?

Sí, es el amigo del que me hablaste por teléfono.

Sí... Bien, pues hay algo que no les conte... Yo... estoy enamorado de él...

Un momento de silencio... uno de los instantes más asfixiantes e inaguantables de toda mi vida...

Cielo, eso es fantástico - comentó mi madre dándome un abrazo después de unos segundos.

Ella lo había aceptado, y no me esperaba menos por su parte... El único que ahora me preocupaba era mi padre, que no parecía haberlo asimilado todavía.

Pero... ¿él lo sabe? - patética cuestión de mi padre.

Claro que lo sabe, papá. Es mi novio.

Aquella confesión resultó ser insuficiente.

Hijo, ¿estás seguro? Todavía eres un niño, no tienes ni idea de lo que es el amor. En fin... por lo menos ese chico y tú no han tocado el tema del sexo...

Ese comentario me hizo reventar de furia...

¡Ese chico y yo hemos vivido noches de pasión tan intensas que no te las puedes ni imaginar! ¡No sabes nada de mi vida!

Se quedó anonadado después de lo que había oído. Y, después de unos segundos, pagué el precio de mi confesión de amor.

Está bien... Si es eso lo que has decidido, no me queda más remedio que sacarte de este internado...

¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso! - estalló mi madre.

¿¡Cómo no lo voy a decir! ¡Lo trajimos para que se hiciera un hombre y vuelve hecho un maricón!

A pesar de que hablaban de mí, parece ser que no tenía la palabra en aquella conversación. Así que me encontré haciendo la maleta al día siguiente.

Pero... ¡no puedes irte! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer si tú no estás! - se lamentaba Seto.

Seto... yo no quería que esto pasara... aun así, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije - le sujeté una de sus mejillas y le besé - No es un adiós para siempre...

Y así, me alejé, dejando solo al amor de mi vida.

Había pasado una semana desde que Seto y yo nos habíamos visto por última vez. Ahora estaba atrapado en casa por culpa de mi padre, que había decidido sacarme a rastras del internado tan solo porque no aceptaba que yo era distinto en cuanto a mi orientación sexual. Por otra parte, no me esperaba una reacción distinta de él. Si se lo había contado, lo había hecho por Seto. Después de lo que hizo por mí, él se lo merecía todo... Cómo lo echaba de menos. Desde que ya no estaba a mi lado, pasaba las noches en vela, escribiendo mientras pensaba qué podría estar haciendo Seto en aquel momento...

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos... Algo que procedía del exterior de mi casa. Una especie de golpe chocando contra mi ventana llamó mi atención, provocando que dejara de escribir y dirigiera mis sentidos hacia la zona de la cual había provenido el golpe. Quizás sólo era un pájaro que se orientaba mal en la oscuridad de la noche. De nuevo, volvió a sonar el mismo golpe. Dejé de escribir en mi diario y corrí hacia la ventana.

"Imposible..." pensé.

Allí estaba él, intentando atraer mi atención haciendo uso de un par de piedras que, probablemente, habría cogido de mi jardín.

Cuando conseguí asimilar que Seto había venido hasta mi casa sólo para verme, le hice señas a través de la ventana, indicándole que en seguida bajaba.

Al salir de mi habitación, dejé la luz encendida, haciéndoles creer a mis padres que aún seguía dentro, aunque dudaba mucho que se molestaran en comprobarlo: en aquel momento estaban en la cocina, discutiendo sobre algún tema que desconocía.

Salí de casa cerrando sigilosamente la puerta tras de mí y corrí a encontrarme con Seto. En cuanto me vio, observé cómo sonreía. Me abalancé sobre él y le abracé enroscando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras le deleitaba con un húmedo y profundo beso.

¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté.

Me escape.

¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!

Sí, estoy loco... loco por ti, Alister.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos segundos, fundidos en un eterno abrazo.

Entonces Seto decidió romperlo, leyéndome el pensamiento:

¿Vamos a tu habitación?

No... Es muy arriesgado. Mis padres todavía siguen dentro.

Y, ¿qué hacemos?

Me quedé un momento sin decir nada, pensando.

Sígueme, tengo una idea - dije al fin.

Le agarré del brazo y corrimos hacia el patio trasero, justo al lado del jardín, donde se encontraba la piscina. A Seto le extrañó bastante, debido a mi hidrofobia, que yo tuviera una. Pero aquella piscina no tenía peligro de ahogo, ya que era posible pisar el suelo en cualquier parte de ésta.

Venga, vamos - le animé a meterse dentro conmigo mientras me quitaba la ropa.

En cuanto vio lo que hacía, Seto no dudó en imitarme. Entonces me abrazó y empezó a acariciar la cicatriz de mi operación, la cual él también poseía.

Ahora estamos más unidos que nunca - dijo.

Rompí el abrazo y me dirigí hacia la piscina cuando, de pronto, noté un pellizco en mi trasero.

¡Ah! ¡Seto! - grité.

¿Qué pasa? He estado una semana entera sin poder disfrutarte.

Me metí en la piscina y Seto me siguió con decisión. Lo hicimos sigilosamente, no queríamos atraer la atención de nadie. Entonces Seto nadó hacia mí y me besó con ansia. Estaba claro que no quería malgastar ni un solo segundo. Me abracé a él haciendo uso de los brazos y las piernas, y comenzamos a acariciarnos.

Mientras le besaba, abría los ojos de vez en cuando para observar su cuerpo que, al igual que el mío, poseía belleza natural y brillaba a la luz de la luna debido a la humedad.

Presioné con fuerza mis labios contra los suyos, provocando que nuestras lenguas se empujaran una a la otra. Seto respondió a este gesto gimiendo. Rompimos el beso un momento debido a la falta de aire y viajé por su cara hasta su cuello que, después de dejar un claro rastro de saliva, mordí con pasión.

Le oí quejarse, sin embargo, jadeó de placer con ganas de más.

Acaricié su pecho lentamente y fui bajando hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual comprobé en seguida que estaba completamente erecto por la excitación.

¿Vamos a hacerlo aquí? - preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada.

No contesté. En su lugar, deslicé su miembro a través de mi entrada. Entró con facilidad ya que el agua actuaba como lubricante.

A pesar de la incómoda postura, conseguí aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas conforme abría las piernas más y más.

Seto y yo comenzamos a gemir cada vez más fuerte, sin importarnos quién pudiera oírnos. Le clavé las uñas en la espalda al sentirle tan a dentro. Ya podía notar el orgasmo a punto de estallar dentro de mí. Nada podía detener este momento... Nada, excepto...

¿¡Alister!?

¿¡Papá!?

Intenté apartar a Seto de mí en un acto reflejo, pero me fue imposible: debido al inesperado susto, los músculos de mi entrada se habían tensado con el miembro de Seto dentro, por lo que fui incapaz de sacarlo. Mientras me comenzaba a gritar, mi padre se mantenía ausente a mi angustiosa situación.

Después de unos cuantos intentos sin éxito, conseguí finalmente separarle de mí gracias a que su erección bajó.

En ese momento apareció mi madre y nos pidió que saliéramos del agua, ya que, de seguir viéndonos juntos, a mi padre le daría un ataque.

Cuando se marcharon, nos vestimos en silencio, sin mencionar nada de lo que había ocurrido. Entonces un coche hizo su aparición en la carretera situada delante de mi casa, se detuvo en seco y, después de apagar las luces, el profesor Bobasa salió de él. Mi padre debió de haberle llamado para advertirle de que Seto se había escapado del internado.

Ya vestidos, Seto me tomo de la mano.

Alister, yo... Yo no quiero separarme de ti... No soportaría una vida lejos de estar a tu lado.

Me di cuenta en seguida de lo triste y desesperada que sonaba esa última frase. Hablaba tan en serio que incluso resultaba poco romántico. Sentí miedo. Esa actitud no era propia de él. Noté además la agresividad con la que me agarraba la mano.

Seto, me... haces daño... - le advertí, con la voz entrecortada por el temor.

Bobasa llamó a Seto desde su coche, y éste no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, no sin antes dirigirme una desconsoladora mirada que caló en todo mi ser.

Observé a Seto partir y no dejé de mirar el coche azul marino de Bobasa el cual él iba de copiloto hasta que se convirtió en un punto irreconocible en el horizonte.

Mi padre me la había jugado... otra vez. La tristeza que sentía por no tener a Seto a mi lado se convirtió en ira. Ira acumulada por culpa de aquel que se hacía llamar mi padre. Me dirigí al salón, dispuesto a gritarle. Sin embargo, mi madre me detuvo, parecía que tenían algo que contarme.

Verás, hijo... - comenzó mi padre - A pesar de que a veces me cuesta entenderlo, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que se aman... En fin, podrás verlo cuando llegue el verano.

¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunté, completamente desconcertado.

Claro que sí. Si he llamado a Bobasa ha sido porque Seto no puede escaparse del internado cuando quiera, todavía le quedan exámenes.

¡Gracias, papá! ¡Eres el mejor!

Concluimos la conversación con un abrazo y me dirigí a mi habitación para acostarme, deseando que ese verano fuera el más largo de mi vida...


	10. Un domingo triste

Cap.10

Las vacaciones de verano... no había nada que ansiase más que las vacaciones. Todos los días me acordaba de Seto y de la última mirada que me dirigió antes de marcharse. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un vacío que no podía llenar con nada; sin embargo, aunque quedaba poco para el verano, el esperar se me hizo eterno... hasta que llegó la hora de ir al internado. Era domingo.

Yo deseaba este día. Y me sentía tan contento que nada podría impedírmelo.

Estaba seguro de que una de las mejores etapas de mi vida estaba a punto de comenzar.

Unos momentos más tarde, nos subimos todos al coche, dispuestos a marcharnos.

Al pasar al lado de nuestra casa no pude evitar dirigirle una última ojeada a la piscina donde disfrutamos nuestra última noche... Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía su cuerpo contra el mío... sus caricias, sus besos... Sentía alegría y ansiedad en mi corazón por verlo.

Unas horas después (las cuales se me hicieron interminables), divisé mi destino.

Como si urgiera prisa, bajé del coche a todo correr, incluso momentos antes de haberse detenido completamente. Quería localizarlo... Mejor dicho, lo necesitaba.

Por el camino, me encontré con Valon y Rafael. Al parecer, me habían echado de menos. Pero, por alguna razón que desconocía, los noté algo cortados al hablar, como si quisieran evitar charlar conmigo sobre algún tema en concreto.

Me despedí de ellos y, después de desearles un feliz verano, retomé mi búsqueda.

Como no lo localizaba, decidí preguntarle a Bobasa, el cual se hallaba en su oficina. Descubrí en seguida que mis padres también se encontraban allí. Probablemente,Bobasa los había llamado para conversar sobre alguna cuestión.

Papá, ¿has visto a Seto? - pregunté sin preocuparme en si, posiblemente, podría haber interrumpido algo.

Todos me miraban incrédulos, como si acabara de insultarlos y yo no lo supiera. Desde luego, aquella tarde estaba transcurriendo muy extraña para todos. Por suerte para mí, no tardaría en averiguar a qué venía tanto misterio...

Pero... ¿no te lo han contado tus amigos? - interrogó mi padre de vuelta.

¿Contarme qué?

Mi padre se llevó las manos a la cabeza, inseguro de continuar.

¡Papá! ¿¡Qué pasa!? - ya estaba harto de tantos secretos.

Entonces, la noticia llegó a mis oídos. Todo se volvió oscuro, la vida no existía para mí... no sentía mi corazón latir a partir de ese instante...

Seto ha muerto.

Me fue imposible articular palabra y, al percatarse de ello, mi padre prosiguió hablando:

Lo encontraron en los acantilados... Al parecer, Seto resbaló y... en fin, un terrible accidente...

No... estás mintiendo...

Alister, hijo... - mi padre se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, procurando no realizar ningún movimiento que pudiera alterarme - Sabes que no soy capaz de bromear sobre estas cosas...

¡NO!

Me alejé de allí, no quería verlos... Si era cierto lo que decían, el cuerpo de Seto probablemente seguiría en la playa.

Esquivé a todo lo que se atrevía a interponerse en mi camino, ya fueran automóviles o inocentes personas. Mientras corría, percibía el corazón latiéndome con fuerza dentro de mi cráneo.

Llegué a la playa y... efectivamente: Un helicóptero y una ambulancia se encargaban de socorrer el cuerpo inerte de Seto el cual supuse que permanecía oculto en el interior de una bolsa de color oscuro. Sentí deseos de echar a correr hacia él, necesitaba verlo por última vez... Pero algo me lo impedía. Me di la vuelta y descubrí a mi padre sujetándome por el brazo. Forcejeé, lloré y pataleé con todas mis fuerzas como un niño para intentar escapar, mas mis intentos resultaron ser en vano.

Las pocas personas que allí se encontraban, observaron mi situación interesados, alarmados por el inusual escándalo.

Dirigí una última mirada a la escena del crimen y regresé por donde había venido. El corazón de Seto había dejado de bombear sangre, y con el suyo, también se incluía el mío.

En el triste camino de vuelta a casa, nadie se atrevió a dirigir palabra. Mi cabeza se hallaba apoyada en el cristal, aunque me era imposible ver lo que ocurría afuera ya que mis ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

Entramos en casa y, a todo correr, subí las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de baño, llegando justo a tiempo para vomitar. Habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para un solo día.

Mi habitación ya no era lo que antes. En esos momentos la notaba más grande, más espaciosa... vacía. Me derrumbé en la cama, totalmente abatido. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Al llegar la noche, la puerta de mi cuarto sonó y de ella emergió la voz de mi madre.

¿Alister? La cena ya está lista..

No tengo hambre...

Aunque no la observaba, percibí sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia mi cuerpo acurrucado encima de la cama y, posteriormente, sentí sus caricias en mi cabeza.

Cariño... los accidentes ocurren... Nadie quería que esto pasara...

Papá tiene toda la culpa... - murmure.

Estás enfadado... Bueno, baja a cenar, si te apetece.

Y, después de depositar un beso en mi frente, despareció por donde había venido, dejándome tan solo como en un principio.

Sin previo aviso, me quedé dormido, adentrándome en un mundo en el que los sueños y las esperanzas existen.

Ah... Se-Seto... hazme tuyo... - de nuevo, volví a tener uno de esos sueños húmedos, más intenso que de costumbre.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y regresé a mi asquerosa y cruda realidad.

¡Seto, espera! - grité.

Pero todo aquello era producto de mi imaginación. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el viento golpeando en la ventana. Todavía se me hacía imposible creer que Seto se había marchado para siempre... que nunca podría volver a verlo...

"¿Por qué, Seto?" pensé "Me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías..."

Intenté rememorar los hechos: el día anterior... el día del accidente, los acantilados, la playa... todo había pasado tan deprisa...

_Seto ha muerto. Lo encontraron en los acantilados... Al parecer, Seto resbaló y... en fin, un terrible accidente..._

Entonces, las dudas comenzaron a asaltarme la cabeza: ¿Qué hacía él ahí arriba? Además, fue él el que me advirtió que aquellos acantilados eran peligrosos. Fue en ese momento cuando me pregunté lo que más temía: Era posible que... nada de eso hubiera sido un accidente... Seto quiso que aquello pasara... Él... ¿se suicidó?

Me levanté de la cama torpemente, atemorizado por la cuestión que ahora reinaba mi mente. Mas era muy posible que así hubiera sido, ya que eso explicaría la extraña obsesión de Seto por mí, que demostró aquel día en la piscina.

Con aquel misterio rondando por mi cabeza, concluí que nunca jamás sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. Así que me levanté y me dirigí a tientas a hacia la puerta de mi casa y dirigirme a un

acantilado para poder lanzarme de el y acabar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Ya no había marcha atrás... estaba decidido... dejaría este mundo y pasaría a reunirme con Seto y también con… mi… hermano... Sin ellos nada merecía la pena. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas.

_"Not where the black coach of sorrow has taken you angels have no thought of ever returning you would they be angry if I thought of joining you Gloomy Sunday Gloomy Sunday"_

Lo siento… lo siento Mikey! Debí haberte salvado! Y lo siento Seto… el hecho de que tu estés muerto es mi culpa! Si yo no hubiera dicho nada a mis padres seguiríamos junto y nunca te hubieras suicidado!- estalle en llanto- pero hoy me reuniré con ustedes. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la punta de el acantilado y me di la vuelta – Adiós…

_"Gloomy is Sunday with shadows I spend it all my heart and I have decided to end it all soon there'll be candles and prays that are sad, I know, let them not weep, let them know that I'm glad to go" _

Al momento en el que iba cayendo puede ver todos los momento que tuve con Mikey y también con Seto pasar frente a mis ojos hasta que sentí como todo se fue desvaneciendo hasta quedar dormido para siempre…

_"Death is no dream, I'm in death, I'm caressing you with the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you."_

_"Gloomy Sunday Gloomy Sunday" _


End file.
